Shelter
by dbz7000
Summary: After going through a horrible break-up, Logan seeks shelter in a physical and emotional sense. Can Officer James Diamond offer it?


***THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! I HAVE MORE IDEAS THAT I MIGHT POST SOON***

Officer James Diamond was driving home when it started to rain in the early evening in Los Angeles.

Normally, all the people on the street are at least trying to find some sort of shelter.

As he drove by, he saw all sorts of people go inside their homes, or inside the buildings where they worked.

He was about ten minutes away from home, when he noticed, someone walking rather slowly.

As he slowly got closer to the person, he could tell the person was a male in his late teens to early 20's, and had two large duffel bags.

That was unusual to see in Spring rain of Los Angeles, so James tried to call the person to ask where they were off to.

"Excuse me, Sir!" James called out.

The person walking hears him, only to try to walking away a little bit faster, hoping the cop goes away.

"Sir!" James calls louder, hoping to avoid violence if possible.

"Sir! Stop! Where are you going?"

"I don't have anywhere to go! I'm going nowhere! Does that answer your question?!" The man responds with tears in his eyes.

James stops the car and goes up to him.

"Hey, What's wrong? Why don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"Something happened that I don't want to talk about. So now I'm going to the homeless shelter."

"But the closest shelter is about fifteen miles away. And you don't have a jacket. All you have in a pair jeans and that short-sleeve shirt." James said getting out of the car not caring about the rain pouring down on them.

"I don't care."

"Wait." James says, putting his hands on the crying boy's shoulder.

"What?" The boy asked clearly still upset over whatever happened to him.

"You can stay with me for tonight. If you want"

"But you don't even know my name."

"Well, I'm Officer James Diamond, Chief of the Police station near here. Now you know who I am."

"My name's Logan. Logan Mitchell."

"Well Logan, what do you say we get you out of the street and into some warm clothes?"

"I'd like that." Logan says with a little bit more positivity in his voice, however, he still didn't smile.

After a ten minute drive, James makes it to his house.

"Well, this is my home." James says surprising Logan with hoe big a house a cop can afford.

"Wow, it's so big." Logan says looking around.

"Yup. Five bedrooms, including mine, three bathrooms, and a pool and hot tub outside."

"This has got to be the biggest house I've been in."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Hot cocoa? It's only about 6:30, and I don't go to bed till at least 11:00."

"I'll take some hot cocoa."

"Okay. I'll get started on dinner, too. Does fetticune alfredo with shrimp sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites." Logan said smiling as he looked down at the officer's dog.

"That's Fox. He's a quiet little guy when he wants to be."

"He's cute." Logan said.

'Just like you.' James said to himself.

'Fuck! James, calm down. He might not even be gay.' James told himself.

"James? Why do you have such a big house if you live here with just your dog?"

Logan hoped it sounded more curious than offensive to the officer. The man had just offered him shelter for the night.

"I was in the process in looking for a roommate, but I couldn't find the right person." James said sincerely.

"Oh." Logan said in observation.

"Your turn." James said as he finished cooking the pasta.

"What?"

"It's your turn to answer a question I ask you." James said.

"Okay." Logan said slowly, as he knew what James' question would be.

"What happened to you earlier today?"

"I-I-It's complicated, but you deserve to know."

***FLASHBACK(a few hours ago)***

Logan came home from his shift from the bakery as soon as it closed.

However, when he got home, he noticed something unusual inside.

There were two duffel bags with his clothes inside.

"Jett?" Logan asked trying to find his boyfriend and find out why his bags were near the door.

He looked all over the house. He couldn't find his boyfriend in the living room, kitchen, workout room, or any of the bathrooms. That only left one place.

And from that one place, there noises coming from it.

Logan prayed it was only the television, but when he opened the door, his worst fear was confirmed.

Jett was cheating on him.

"Oh Dak! Dak! Don't stop!" Jett yelled as he rode another man.

Logan could only watch in a quiet rage as his heart broke right then and there.

"Jett…" Dak said noting Logan's appearance.

"Logan.."

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Logan.."

"DON'T LOGAN ME! I DESERVE AN EXPLANATION! WHO IS THIS AND HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!"

"This is my new boyfriend. He's been my new boyfriend for about two months."

"TWO MONTHS?! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR TWO MONTHS?! AND FUCKING HIM IN HERE?"

"No. This is actually the first time we had sex here." Jett said.

"WHY?!"

"Logan, you're a nice guy, and all, but with all the shifts you've been picking up at work, we've been drifting apart. Dak made me feel better."

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME YOU WERE UNHAPPY, NOT CHEAT ON ME FOR TWO MONTHS, AND PACK MY STUFF! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?"

"I don't know, but you can't stay here. I'm trying to enjoy my new life."

"YOU'RE ENJOYING YOUR NEW LIFE?! YOU BROKE MY HEART! I LOVED YOU!"

"You actually believed that he felt the same way?" Dak asked folding his arms under his head.

"Jett..."

"I love Dak now, Logan."

"BUT WE HAVE HISTORY!"

"You're history now, Logan. I don't feel the same way. If you didn't pick up so many shifts at work, you would've known."

"I PICKED UP THOSE SHIFTS SO I COULD SAVE UP ON AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Logan screamed.

"Funny. I have an engagement ring from Jett. I accepted." Dak said

What hurt more is that Dak was wearing the same exact ring that Logan wanted to buy when he proposed.

"Jett, please...I don't want us to end like this. I don't want us to end at all."

"But now Dak loves me." Jett said kissing the man again.

"GET OFF HIM!" Logan screamed as he tried to fight the man his ex cheated with.

"Woah there!" Dak said dodging Logan's punches.

Dak then grabbed Logan's shoulder, and casually dragged him back to the front door, squeezing his shoulder harshly in the process.

Dak didn't care that he was naked as he dragged Logan out.

"LET ME GO!" Logan screamed.

"Look, you're cute. You really are, you'll find someone else." Dak said reaching in Logan's pocket and getting his house key like it was no big deal.

"NO! I WON'T BE KICKED OUT OF MY HOME!"

Jett and Dak then gave Logan his two duffel bags. And by gave, I mean threw.

Logan took ten minutes to process what had just happened.

Then he heard them having sex again, and it only made him more upset, so he walked away looking for the nearest homeless shelter.

He would've drove, but Jett owns the car, and only let Logan use it with permission.

About five minutes after he started to walk away, it started raining.

***END FLASHBACK***

"That's terrible." James said.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Logan asked clearly crying again.

"What?"

"I don't think he ever loved me."

"That's his loss, Logan." James said.

'I can't make a move on him specially now. He's so hurt.'

"Hey, let's eat some dinner, and then you can put your stuff in your new room." James said, hoping to lessen the emotional blow the shorter boy had just suffered.

"Put my stuff in a room?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm only staying for a night."

"Not anymore. I want you to live here with me, and I won't even charge you rent. And you can even have one of my non-police cars. The Jaguar or Lexus, whichever one you don't choose will be mine.

"James-"

"Logan, I want to help you. Won't you let me do that?"

"But why me exactly? Why not the people you interviewed for your roommates?

"They either have something against the fact that I'm a cop, or they're allergic to my dog. You're the first person who I met that's neither. So you don't have to pay rent. And you deserve someone better who'll love you. I want to be that person if you'll let me. Please?"

"Thank you so much James." Logan said hugging the cop sobbing.

"You're welcome. Now go wash your face, and we'll have dinner."

"Okay."

Dinner was quiet as they ate the pasta James made, both not saying a word.

However, as they ate, James noticed Logan would rub the shoulder that Dak grabbed earlier.

When they were done eating, Logan was about to pick which room was his, when James stopped him.

"Logan…"

"Yes?"

"Does that shoulder hurt?"

"A little."

"Come here. I'll make it feel better, then you can go pick your room." James said patting a spot on the couch in the living room.

"Okay." Logan said sitting down in front of the cop.

James then started to rub the pain away with his sturdy hands.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah."

"The rest of your back is all sore too. Is that from all your work at the bakery?"

"Yeah. Different ingredients go in different cabinets all over the kitchen."

"Which bakery do you work at?"

"Palm Woods Bakery and Café."

"I love that place! They have the best coconut pancakes!"

"Thanks, I actually invented the recipe and shared it with my boss." Logan smiled as his back was being rubbed.

"I can massage your whole back, and your feet, too if you want." James said, hoping to put the small talk behind them.

"Okay." Logan said.

Logan was falling for this man at the same time James was falling for him.

"You can take your shirt off if you only want to-"

Logan then took off his shirt hoping that James could ease his pain, both emotionally, and work-related.

"Wait here, real quick. I need to get some lotion."

"Okay."

As James went to his bedroom, he looked in the mirror at his reflection.

Then it hit him.

It shouldn't have, but it did.

James was in love with Logan, despite just meeting him an hour ago.

Unaware to the cop, Logan felt the same way.

James then took this opportunity to take his button-up shirt off leaving him only in his pants, and a white tank top.

James then came back to a shocked Logan sitting up completely.

"Wow, you're…..ripped." Logan said blushing lightly.

"Thanks. That bastard ex of yours wasn't as ripped, wasn't he?"

"No."

"But apparently, you have muscle, too." James said noting Logan's abdominal muscles.

"Thanks."

Logan then layed back down, and let James work the pain away of all those constant work shifts.

Even Jett wouldn't offer to massage Logan's back or feet after multiple long days of work.

Hell, why was he thinking about that bastard when the sexiest cop in the planet had invited him over, let him stay with him, and was taking care of him.

After about thirty minutes of massaging Logan's pain away, James then got up, and said "Now I'm done. How do you feel?"

"I feel great. Thanks James."

"You're welco-"

James was cut off as Logan kissed him, and he couldn't help but kiss him back.

"James? Can you do something else for me?"

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"Logan, are you sure? You just went through a break up and-"

"I am. For some reason I can't explain, I feel like I'm meant to be here with you, being loved by you. Please?"

James then kissed him again and said to him "I'll be gentle."

"I don't want you to be."

"What?"

"Don't be gentle. Be hard, rough, and fast. Show me who I belong to. Help me forget that bastard."

James then pushed Logan back against the couch, and worked on undoing his pants, and pulled them along with his underwear down in one swift movement.

Logan then awoke the sexual animal inside him as he ripped up James' tank top in tiny pieces, and went straight for his pants.

When they were both naked, James took Logan's cock and balls in his mouth and sucked for about twenty seconds.

Logan moaned and ran his hands though the cop's chestnut hair as he got the best blowjob in a long time.

When Logan came, James accepted the cum in his mouth, pulled off, and kissed Logan pushing the cum in his mouth.

Logan then got on his knees and grabbed James' ass and sucked on the taller man's cock until he came screaming.

After Logan swallowed the cum, James asked him "want to taste what you just had your hands on?"

"Fuck yeah"

James then turned around, and got on all fours and moaned as Logan licked his ass.

After about ten minutes of eating James' ass, James got back up.

Logan wanted to keep enjoying his task, but James got up without difficulty, plus James wasn't having it. He wanted to dominate Logan, in every way possible.

"On all fours." James said.

"Stay like that. I'll be back real quick."

James then came back with his nightstick, slowly smacking it in his open palm.

"You've been so bad, Logan. Trying to ignore a police officer when they're trying to help you. You should be punished." James said seductively.

"Yes please! Punish me!"

"Are you ready for these, Logan?" James asked talking about his nightstick and cock.

"Yeah, I am."

Logan remained on all fours excited with what he knew was coming.

But what he got surprised him.

He was expecting James to fuck him with his cock, but that was not what he used.

James used his nightstick to penetrate Logan's hole first, causing him to moan sounds of pleasure of pain.

As Logan's sounds got louder, James thrusted his nightstick deeper, then he quickly removed I and got to the part Logan wanted most after about five minutes.

James then licked his lover's ass for several minutes, before thrusting his nine-inch cock inside, and pounding it mercilessly.

James then thrusted his nightsick back in abusing Logan's prostate

"GOD! YES! FASTER! JAMES! LOVE ME MORE!"

"SO FUCKING TIGHT! WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?"

"YOU!"

"SCREAM MY NAME! TELL THE WORLD WHO OWNS YOU!"

"JAMES DIAMOND!"

James then kept thrusting until he came deep inside the shorter man's ass.

Logan on the other hand, came all over the floor, which James scooped up with his fingers, and fed to Logan.

"God. That was amazing" Logan said out of breath.

"Yeah. Are you tired?"

James pulled both his cock and nightstick out of the abused hole enjoying the cum leaking out.

"Fuck no. I actually wanna go a few more rounds" He said licking James' face.

"I have a more fun idea. How about we go for a round in every single room the whole night."

"Sounds fun." And with that, James carried Logan to the kitchen to start the second round.

James brought everything off the table and placed Logan on his back and started to pound him mercilessly again enjoying the sounds of pleasure and pain emitting from the boy.

James even poured white wine onto Logan's body and licked it up while pounding his hole.

When they first got to the house it was 6:15pm. It was 7:00pm when they started having sex. It was now 7:00am and now both men were lying naked and sweaty in the bedroom they decided to share.

Throughout the night they had sex in every single room in the house, including all five bedrooms, and the three bathrooms.

All the bedrooms now had several cracks in the wall from the bedposts hitting the wall from James' thrusting into Logan's ass.

Throughout the night, the entire house was filled the noise of the men moaning, screaming each other's names, and skin slapping on skin the entire night.

However, those weren't the only sexual things they did.

They also did the 69 position more than once, James sat on Logan's chest and allowed the smaller brunette to suck him, James fucked himself by riding his nightstick while Logan sucked him off, and they both even jacked off in a 32 ounce clear cup till it was full of a mixture of their cum and drank it with straws like it was a normal beverage.

However now, the entire house now had the extensive pungent scent of sex.

"It's been twelve hours since we started having sex. I've never done any of what we did last night before." Logan said looking at the clock panting.

"Well, I figured you needed more than one way to help you forget that bastard." James said smiling.

"Well, last night was the best night of my entire life. Thanks to you, I barely even remember that bastard's name." Logan said smiling.

"I know you're not gonna forget mine." James said kissing him.

"I know I'm not" Logan said.

"You can unpack your bags after we clean each other." James said holding Logan close.

"How? There's cum and sweat all over us."

"We'll lick it off each other." James said smiling.

"Sounds fun to me." Logan said.

"Come lay down. I'll clean you up first." James said.

Logan they laid down on his back and let James lick his whole body clean starting from his face working down to his arms, armpits, hands, all travelling to his legs, and toes.

James left his favorite part of Logan for last.

James then sucked Logan's cock again and drank the cum that came out of it.

After Logan came down from his high, James was now lying down and wanting Logan to return the favor.

Logan returned the favor in the exact same order, although he took a slight detour once he reached the cops nipples and sucked and licked at them until they were as hard as they could be.

James moaned at the feeling remembering how much Logan loved it during their twelve-hour sex spree.

Logan then returned to licking his lover clean and as his taller lover expected, he saved his cock for last.

Logan took the chance to suck James off again, and enjoyed it as much as the night before, especially when he tasted the officer's cum.

After Logan had licked James clean, they decided to get up, get dressed, and move Logan's things into James-no, it was now their-bedroom.

About an hour later, Logan and James unpacked Logan's bags into their bedroom.

"Thank you for saving me last night, James." Logan said kissing his taller lover.

"You're welcome." James smiled.

The end.


End file.
